Ruined
by bananapeppers
Summary: The death and tragedy of Remus Lupin- What he would say on his death bed


**I want to thank everyone for their favorites and reviews, etc. I hope you all enjoy this! If you wouldn't mind, no flames please?! So this is supposed to be a short FanFic about Remus reflecting on the past on his death bed, so tell me what you think? Thanks :)**

No one else understood. No one else cared. We was supposed to live forever. Now forever's ruined. I trusted Peter. We trusted Peter. We loved him like a brother, but he betrayed us like quite enemy. Sometimes I think back to our younger days... but it's too much.

_We sat under our tree. I gazed over the lake. The squid was swimming, just like normal, unaware of the seriousness of our conversation. It was second year, and we had just finished studying to become Anigmus. It was the first time someone had ever done anything like that for me._

_"I think I want to become a Auror." Sirius suddenly proclaimed._

_"Why, just to annoy your mum?" Peter asked._

_"No, I want to make a difference, you know? With all this Voldemort stuff going around, I want to shine some light in this darkness."_

_James stared at him in wonder, "Nah, you just want to annoy your folks," he laughed._

_"Well that too, can you imagine the looks on their faces?" Sirius laughed._

_"Well if you become a Auror, I would have to too, if only to keep you in line," James suddenly proclaimed._

_"Then I'll have to follow, to keep James in line!" Peter squeaked. _

_They all looked at me, expecting me to join in, "Fine, I'll watch over Peter." I rolled my eyes._

_Sirius suddenly jumped up. "Don't worry Remus, I'll make sure you don't mess up!"_

_"Right," Peter snorted._

_"Hey guys, I was just thinking-"_

_"This can't be good!" _

_"No really, listen," James continued, "what if something does happen to one of us?"_

_"James, no one can stay alive forever!" I thought my friend had lost his mind._

_"Well, think Rem, we're in second year, and already close to becoming Anigmus. Who says we can't?" Sirius argued._

_"Then it's settled, we'll never die, or grow old," Peter announced, I just rolled my eyes at their silliness._

Knowing I'll never see their faces again on this earth... it hurts. It's the kind of pain that stabs you like a knife. The grief of knowing, you too, should be dead. The four of us were brothers, and now I'm the only one left. I'll never forget those precious memories.

_It was after the first night they joined me during the full moon. I looked at my three friends. We had came up with nicknames, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and me being Moony. I've never felt so... loved. They had risked their lives to ccomfort me. They could be thrown in Azkaban, but they didn't care._

_"Thanks guys, your the best friends I could ask for," I tried to grin, but was too weak._

_"Moony, there's where your wrong," James looked at me sternly, "we're not friends... we're brothers."_

_There, in the hospital wing at school, I realized that these guys, standing before me wasn't going nowhere. Just because I had a 'Furry little problem' as James called it, they would always stick by me. _

_That's where I was wrong. They did leave. Not because I was a werewolf, but because nothing good lasted forever._

Though these memories might feel like someone's driving a knife through my heart, I can't forget them that risked their lives for me. These memories are the only way I'll see them again.

As I, Remus Lupin, or Moony to my brothers, lay here bleeding to death on a battlefield, I realize those I have yearned to see for years, I will be reunited with in only minutes, if not seconds. I must seem crazy to others. Laying here dying in a pool of blood, smiling, looking up at the heavens.

But maybe I am crazy. But it doesn't matter to me. I'm crazy enough to look forward to death.

Maybe when I get to where I'm going, I can finally forgive Peter. Just be Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs again. Just be the Marauders again.

Or maybe that's ruined too. Maybe we can't forgive him. Maybe he doesn't deserve it. Like how Lily and James didn't deserve to die trying to protect their only son. How Sirius didn't deserve to suffer in Azkaban, forever on the run, for something he didn't do, and killed by his on flesh and blood.

While I didn't deserve to live.

Now as I lay here, my own blood pooling around my weakening body, I look up at the stars, and realized this isn't death. I died along with the rest of them.

With everyone a part of my soul was ruined.

But then, I feel a tiny hand slide into my own. I look over to see the woman I love, fallen. I see her smile faintly at me, before she joins my friends. Tears wouldn't come. My only thought was how I was getting ready to be with her and my friends forever.

The rest of the Marauders was right. We could never die. As I took my last breath, I looked around. There was many in the same condition as me, but there was some that was still fighting. They wouldn't let our legend die.

We would forever live on. We would live in the hearts of children and in the minds of their parents. I trusted the next generation wouldn't fail me. I wanted my son to know how Voldemort was finished off. I wanted him to know his parents held up until the end... for him.

I caught Harry's eye. He understood. He wouldn't let us die.


End file.
